Story Ideas
by Novice' Writer Zero
Summary: These are my ideas for stories. Now I am not very confident that I can do it myself so if anyone wants to do it themselves, I will allow you to adopt them, but I may try to do it myself, so I hope you enjoy these.


Novice' Writer Zero: Hello there people of this site, I am Novice' Writer Zero, but you may call me NWZ or just Zero. Now I am new to this site, so I am not very good at writing, so I first plan to place some story ideas. Then, I shall wait to see how you like them, and ask if you could help me find a good beta-reader for these stories. What's more, I need your opinions for different sorts of OC-protagonists, so I shall first start with a crossover. I hope you like it(Though I doubt some fans of these series would like it).

Zero: Now the disclaimer, I don't own anything that shows up in this story, all of the characters belong to their respective owners, so please don't send any lawyers after me, I'm still in high school. Saa, Showtime da.

Somewhere in Tokyo, on a lamppost on a highway, a young man was eating from a bag of donuts. While it was strange for someone to be sitting on a lamppost, the young man himself looked average, well mostly. He had short black hair and blue eyes, and a face that some would call bishounen. He was wearing a black coat, a white T-shirt, red jeans, and some plain black sneakers. But the strange part about him was that he was wearing a hand-shaped belt buckle along with a ring on each of his middle fingers, one with a black hand on his right, and one with a oval shaped ruby on his left. The young man's name was Mamoru Chiba.

All of a sudden, what looked like a red, plastic, bird flew in front of him. "Oh, Garuda, you found one?" Mamoru asked it. The bird nodded its head to him as if to answer. " Right, I'll just have to finish this later," Mamoru sighed, as he put the bag down on the street lamp. He then proceeded to remove the ring on his right hand and replace it with another ring from his pocket. This one was orange, and depicted a dragon coming out of a circle. He then placed his hand over the buckle, causing it to light up, and a voice to come out of nowhere.

**Connect, Please!**

Mamoru then placed his right hand over the ground where all of a sudden, a large glowing red circle appeared. This circle depicted a face in the middle, surrounded by rings with all sorts of symbols, one ring having four circles depicting an oval, a diamond, an upside-down triangle, and a square. Not to long after the circle appeared, a motorcycle fell out of it and landed safely on the road. Mamoru then proceeded to jump from the street lamp onto the motorcycle, without gaining a single injury. Afterwards, he started up the ignition and drove off, with 'Garuda' as his guide.

While this was going on, several police officers were surrounding a warehouse. Amongst these officers was one Rinko Daimon, who was preparing to enter the building with her partner. She had neck-length black hair, while wearing an average detective uniform of a white shirt, grey pants, and grey jacket.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Her partner asked her. Rinko's partner was a tall man with shor "It could be dangerous."

"Don't worry," Rinko assured him while loading her gun. "What we need to worry about is getting those workers out of there alright."

They then proceeded to enter the building, slowly, not wanting to give away their presence. When they got to where the workers were, Rinko was shocked at the sight before her. Could you blame her, she was expecting a normal problem, but what she saw was not normal.

What she saw were the workers being attacked by monsters. The monsters in question looked like grey humanoids with red, lava-like cracks on random parts of their bodies. Unbeknownst to Rinko, these creatures were called ghouls.

She got over her shock and then proceeded to shoot at the creatures, all the while yelling at the workers to run for it. The shots didn't do more than get the creatures' attention, for they then turned towards her. She didn't notice it at the time but her partner seemed to disappear in the confusion, but she was preoccupied with the monsters in front of her.

Eventually she ran out of bullets, just in time for the ghouls' leader to appear and grab her, knocking the wind out of her in the process. When she got a good look at the leader, she wished she hadn't. It appeared to be blue with white horns, and seemed to be wearing yellowish armor on its body. Its head was also blue, with white horns growing out of it, and its face was ugly with beady red eyes filled with the desire to kill. This creature would remind some people of a minotaur.

Rinko didn't waste time and managed to get out it's grip, though she landed roughly on the floor as a result, but the head monster kept moving toward her. It was three feet away from her, when all of a sudden; the sound of a motorcycle engine was heard. That was proven to be true when said motorcycle, a Honda CRF250R with what appeared to be a jewel-like face as a headlight, was driven into the monster, keeping it away from Rinko.

Rinko was surprised, but then she got a look at the bike's rider, who readers will recognize as Mamoru, who placed his right hand over his buckle once more.

**Connect, Please! **

Once again, the red circle appeared and Mamoru put his hand into it, this time pulling out a long silver gun out of it, and then proceeding to fire it at the monsters. Unlike with Rinko's gun, Mamoru's fired silver bullets, which all homed onto his targets doing actual damage. To say that the lead monster was surprised was an understatement.

_"Silver bullets!?" _The monster cried, surprising Rinko with its ability to talk. _"You're…!"_.

"A Wizard?" Mamoru said sarcastically, as he got off of his bike. "You'd be right, Phantom-san."

The phantom, as it was called, didn't like the way that Mamoru talked to it, so it decided to throw fire at him. Rinko cried out to him to get out of the way, but Mamoru didn't move, still having a confident smile on his face. Then he was engulfed in the fire, the Minotaurus Phantom felt assured of his victory, until the fire gave out, showing that not only had Mamoru survived, but also he had come out changed.

He was now wearing what could only be called armor, black armor with what looked like coat tails that were black on the outside and red on the inside. He was wearing black boots with red bands around his ankles along with black gloves with red bands around his wrists, along with his rings still adorning his fingers. On his chest was what looked like armor made of rubies in a squarish, ovalish, fashion. On his waist, there was a silver belt with a black hand shaped stone, surrounded by the big silver buckle. And finally, his head was covered in a mask-like helmet, with a face that looked to be made of an oval shaped ruby, covered by squarish goggles.

Mamoru had become Kamen Rider Wizard.

He then brought his left hand, with his ring looking a lot like his helmet's face, up to face-level and said, "Saa, Showtime-da!"

Zero: So, what did you think? Now I know that this is short, but I don't think I am good enough to flesh out an entire episode, and I know that this may be the opening of the Kamen Rider Wizard series redone, but it is more than that.

Simply, I changed things around a bit in this universe, where Mamoru did not lose his memories in the car crash that killed his parents, and all three of them were conscious long enough for the parents to give Mamoru the same pep-talk that Haruto's parents gave him. This in turn, not only keeps Mamoru from being controlled by the Endymion memories, but also so that he is actually competent in battle, so no, this isn't simply Kamen Rider Wizard with Mamoru taking Haruto's place, He will be able to actually be useful in battles where he helps out the Sailor Senshi. How this affects his relationship with Usagi, I'm not sure myself, and I'm writing this. But there will be another few surprises along the way, though I am not sure if I should continue this or not, because I don't really have the confidence to do it myself, and some ideas I would need the permission of other authors if I wanted to pull it off. I have other ideas, so I would really like feedback on how I should do these stories. Tell me if you like it. NWZ, signing out!


End file.
